Спасительница
by akrill
Summary: Злую Королеву пленили и заточили в подвале, в такой же клетке, перекрывающей магию, в какой сидел Румпельштильцхен...
1. Встреча

Для Злой Королевы отводят отдельный подвал под дальней башней. Решетки, способные удержать Тёмного, гарантированно сдерживают любую магию, не позволяя находящемуся внутри использовать свою силу.

Первое время к ней приходят люди – поговорить, швырнуть в лицо обвинения или гнилой помидор. У нее есть вода из отведенного от реки ручейка, пробирающегося по узкому каменному желобу, и еда, которую раз в сутки опускают сверху из длинного лаза в плетеной корзинке. Потом приходить перестают. Свергнутая Королева не знает, что беременность примирила Белоснежку с тем, что мачеху не исправить, и та, после очередной пикировки, приказала заложить проход в подвал, будто его никогда и не было.

Годы идут. Корзинки с едой сменяются ссыпаемыми в лаз объедками и помоями, ручеек воды глохнет, полузабитый ветками и илом, изредка проникающий из лаза отблеск света режет глаза не хуже ножа. Она успела пройти через все стадии одиночества, и только упрямая воля, – та же, что стала причиной ее положения, – не дает ей окончательно сойти с ума или самой покончить со всем.

В том, что это не очередная галлюцинация, Королеву убеждает только невозможно яркий, заставляющий отвернуться, скрючиться, прикрывая глаза ладонями, слабый огонек свечи, который гаснет под детский голос:

\- Ой, прости. Не думала, что твоя темница так близко к поверхности. Я ожидала, что она будет глубже.

Не дождавшись ответа, девочка продолжает:

\- Как неприлично с моей стороны начинать разговор, не представившись. Я – Эмма. Дочь королевы Белоснежки и короля Дэвида.

Злая Королева уже через мгновение оказывается около решетки, с шипением вытягивая обтянутую пергаментной кожей костлявую ладонь в сторону белокурой девочки. Но ребенок – Эмма – даже не вздрагивает и не пытается отодвинуться. Между ней и вытянутой рукой злобной ведьмы около метра, и девочка, не видя в темноте, смотрит чуть мимо.

\- Кто ты, я уже знаю. Я искала тебя. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Королеву пробивает истерический смех, больше похожий на карканье, она уже не так уверена, что это не очередной выверт ее подсознания.

\- Помощь?! – выкрикивает она слишком резко и заходится в приступе кашля, прежде чем сипло продолжить, отчего фраза несколько теряет в мрачности: – Я уничтожу тебя при первой возможности!

\- И потеряешь единственного за тринадцать лет собеседника?

\- Зато Белоснежка будет страдать!

\- У меня два младших брата и маленькая сестра. Белоснежка, конечно, будет страдать, но у нее останутся трое детей, любящий муж и королевство, а у тебя снова будет лишь темная каменная тишина.

\- А что можешь изменить ты? Выпустишь меня?

\- О нет! Даже если бы я знала, как это сделать – я не столь глупа, какой выгляжу. Но не расстраивайся, белокурые локоны, яркие глаза в обрамлении длинных ресниц и пышное платье не тебя первую обманули, – Эмма опускает взгляд на свой наряд дворового мальчишки. – Хотя да, платье пришлось оставить снаружи.

Девочка стягивает дурацкую широкополую шляпу и трясет головой, освобождая действительно чудесные светлые волосы, слегка мерцающие даже в полной темноте. Пару секунд она собирается с мыслями, а затем продолжает, не зная, что Королева напряженно вглядывается в ее лицо.

\- Так вот, я тебя не выпущу, но смогу сделать твое существование немного более... пристойным. Прости, но пахнешь ты, как полуразложившийся труп.

Королева вздрагивает от простой правдивости этих слов, внезапно и резко ощутив, что от нее действительно смердит. Волосы потускнели и частично выпали, платье превратилось в драную тряпку, ногти грязные и обломанные, обувь развалилась годы назад, и подошвы ног едва ли не тверже камня, а уж как теперь выглядит ее кожа... Королева машинально чешет нарыв на ладони, и тут же одергивает себя.

\- И что же за помощь ты ищешь... от меня?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты научила меня магии.

На этот раз Королеве удается сдержать истерический смешок.

\- И ты не нашла себе учителя лучше, чем Злая Королева?!

\- Магия в Белом Королевстве признана слишком опасной и запрещена. Все книги сожжены, магические предметы уничтожены, магические существа изгнаны, а люди, владеющие магией, покинули страну или были осуждены... Полагаю, это значит «все, кто оказался достаточно слаб или глуп, чтобы не суметь вовремя скрыться, сложили голову на плахе». Ты – единственный учитель, которым я могу располагать.

Королева некоторое время переваривает новую информацию, а потом все-таки смеется:

\- Ха-х, а знатно я ее запугала... Но с чего ты взяла, что сможешь научиться, девочка?

\- У меня есть магия, я просто не умею с ней работать. Когда мне было шесть лет, мой пони сломал ногу. Конюх сказал, что ничего с этим не поделать, Лучик никогда уже не будет скакать. Я очень хотела, чтобы он выздоровел, и когда я обняла его, появился белый свет и пони был исцелен. Я радостно побежала хвастаться мамочке, – в голосе девочки звучат горечь и давняя обида, – но она не порадовалась за меня.

Королева фыркает.

\- Она сказала, что магия – зло, и я никогда не должна больше такого делать. После нескольких споров она нашла аргумент весомее, чем «потому, что я так сказала», – Эмма поднимает ладонь к плечу и дергает кистью. Широкий рукав соскальзывает до локтя, обнажая кожаный антимагический браслет.

Теперь молчание длится чуть дольше, и девочка начинает нервничать. Как бы она ни продумала все до мелочей, сотни раз прокручивая в голове эту беседу и подбирая аргументы на все случаи жизни, как бы ни старалась казаться уверенной – темнота нервирует. В темноте кажется, будто решетки между собеседницами нет, и ведьма лишь выжидает момент, чтобы накинуться. Но все же Эмме удается не вздрогнуть и сдержать вздох облегчения, когда сиплый голос раздается вновь.

\- Как ты собираешься учиться в браслете?

\- Я надеюсь, что ты расскажешь, как мне его снять.

Девочка, скрестив ноги, присаживается на свою котомку, приготовившись слушать.


	2. Год спустя

Год спустя

Случайный посетитель, заглянувший сюда год назад, не узнал бы ни подвал, ни сидящую в клетке женщину. Но случайных посетителей здесь не бывает, и некому восхититься драгоценными сокровищами Королевы. «Спальня» представлена лежащей на полу деревянной дверью, ранее закрывавшей вход в подвальный коридор, поверх которой брошен солдатский тюфяк, все еще пахнущий летней соломой и мужским потом. Покрывает королевское ложе шерстяное солдатское одеяло с прогоревшим углом и аккуратно зашитой крупными неумелыми стежками прорехой сбоку.

Справа от «спальни» «кухня» – подвешенная на торчащее из стены кандальное кольцо котомка с продуктами. В тощей суме осталось полкруга сыра, полупустой полотняный мешочек с сухарями и хранимый для особых случаев драгоценный кусок колотого сахара, слегка обгрызенный с одного края. Еще правее находится «платяной шкаф» – на втором кольце висит запасное платье, такое же, как и первое: стандартное одеяние горничной из тех, что довольно легко утащить с веревки на заднем дворе за прачечной. Дальше, в углу, к стене прислонено узкое и длинное, в половину роста, зеркало, почти на всю длину перечеркнутое трещиной.

У другой стены расположен «стол» – перевернутая деревянная поилка для овец, – на котором разложена «коллекция сумасшедшего вора»: стопка листов дорогой белой бумаги; деревянный гребешок из тех, которым сельские матроны закалывают свои пучки; парный писчий комплект из вишневого граната – украшенная золотыми буквами «Эмма» изящная чернильница и ручка с золотым сменным пером; кривобокий глиняный горшок, еще более чем наполовину заполненный лечебной мазью из свиного сала и целебных трав; кусок дорогого мыла с легким цветочным ароматом в мыльнице из чашки, покрытой синим волнистым узором; большая деревянная пивная кружка; дорогой серебрёный столовый нож, вместо отломанной рукояти которого криво приделана тщательно оструганная деревяшка, перемотанная шпагатом.

В центре клетки стоит п **а** рное к чашке сколотое с краю блюдечко с таким же синим узором, в которое медленно оплавляется дорогая восковая свеча, прикрытая от сквозняков слегка закопченным тканевым абажуром (третья улучшенная версия, исправленная после трагической гибели в пожаре двух предыдущих).

Узница клетки изменилась столь же разительно, как само помещение. Она все еще не выглядит на свой возраст, но похожа уже не на сумасшедшую старую ведьму, а на высокомерного матриарха вампирского клана. Хотя впечатление от лица портит простое серое платье с белыми отложными воротником и манжетами, слишком коротко остриженные волосы и грубые, но прочные и теплые, мужские сапоги.

Злая Королева сидит на брошенной на каменный пол подушке, прижавшись плечом к решетке, и неотрывно смотрит в коридор. Заслышав дробный топот башмаков по лестнице, она резко поднимается на ноги, одергивает платье и отходит к столу.

\- Реджина! – топот приближается, обрываясь у самой решетки. – Реджина, я пришла!

Королева поворачивается на голос, заранее изобразив на лице недовольную гримасу:

\- Я заметила. Удивлюсь, если тебя в соседнем королевстве не слышали.

Но раздраженный тон никак не влияет на широкую улыбку девочки.

\- Я принесла свежие фрукты и утренний хлеб. И еще окорок про запас, держи, – Эмма просовывает свою котомку сквозь прутья решетки и замечает лежащую на полу подушку. – О, ты тут сидела, ждала меня?

Королева вспыхивает от злости на свою непредусмотрительность и смущения:

\- Вовсе нет! Она просто упала, – женщина спешно подбирает подушку, укладывая ее на кровать.

Эмма мерит взглядом расстояние от кровати до решетки и скептически вздергивает брови. Но тут же выражение ее лица смягчается, и девочка негромко произносит:

\- Я тоже по тебе скучала.

Королева все еще стоит спиной, и Эмма не видит расплывающуюся по ее губам улыбку, принимая нежелание женщины смотреть на нее за обиду:

\- Ну прости, я правда никак не могла прийти раньше! За мной все три недели непрерывно кто-то таскался – то пресловутые гости из дальнего королевства, то родители с их нравоучениями, то сестренка, с которой стало некому играть из-за всех забот. А хуже всех – этот глупый мальчишка, принц Бастиан! – девочка меняет голос, старательно пародируя пафосные интонации набившей оскомину фразы: – «Мы должны лучше узнать друг друга, вдруг через пару лет мы поженимся». Я никак не могла отвязаться ото всех на достаточный срок, чтобы никто не заметил моего отсутствия. Ну, не дуйся... Я тебе подарок принесла – гляди!

Наконец, справившись с непрошенной улыбкой, Злая Королева с любопытством поворачивается к решетке. Эмма вытаскивает из-за пояса обычное ручное зеркало в простой деревянной оправе.

\- Ты думаешь, этого, – Королева машет рукой, указывая на большое зеркало, стоящее в клетке, – мне недостаточно?

Девочка лишь заговорщицки улыбается и, не отрывая от Реджины взгляда, проводит ладонью над зеркальной поверхностью, вливая в нее магию. Королева изумленно ахает и распахивает глаза. Теперь в зеркале вместо ее отражения виднеется поле и опушка леса, оттуда слышится шум ветра и дальний перестук дятла, а на каменный пол подземелья впервые за все время его существования падает косой луч солнца. Будто зачарованная, Королева медленно подкрадывается к невиданному чуду и подставляет ладонь под свет, слегка вздрагивая от его тепла.

Эмма буквально светится от радости, довольная тем, что подарок удался. Но выражение лица Королевы вдруг меняется с очарованного на гневное:

\- Ты колдовала вне этого подвала!

На лице девочки на миг мелькает смущенное выражение, которое тут же сменяется упрямым наклоном головы:

\- Я была осторожна...

\- Ты колдовала вне этого подвала! – обрывает ее Королева. – Это **не** осторожно! Ты – публичная фигура, принцесса, на тебя **всегда** кто-то смотрит!

\- Но я магичила только...

Женщина снова не дает Эмме договорить:

\- Едва лишь они узнают, что ты используешь магию, они найдут способ выяснить, как ты этого добилась. Если уж Белоснежка, – Королева чуть морщится, произнося это слово с особой интонацией, – сохранила антимагический браслет, то должны остаться и другие вещи. Вещи, которые заставят тебя выдать тайну. И знаешь, что будет дальше?

Теперь голос женщины вкрадчивый, а на губах расцветает медленная кривая ухмылка. Уже давно только когда она становится **такой** , Эмма вспоминает, что «Злой» Королеву прозвали не за кротость и мягкость характера.

\- Дальше ты получишь новый красивый браслет и телохранителя, который будет неотступно следовать за принцессой днем и ночью, не позволяя той ввязываться в разные авантюры, выскальзывать из своих покоев и шататься по замку, переодевшись сорванцом. И у прекрасной, – Королева кривит губы, – принцессы более не будет возможности даже близко подойти к западной башне, в подвале которой, заваленном битым камнем и закопченным огнем, будут покоится забытые кости глупой ведьмы.

Теперь Эмма выглядит виноватой:

\- Реджина, я...

Королева лишь повышает голос, не позволяя девочке продолжить:

\- Конечно, сначала будут пытки, ведь нужно же достоверно выяснить, чем я забила голову наивной маленькой принцессы и что успела выполнить из своего злодейского плана мести. О, я буквально вижу, как это будет, я много раз была по другую сторону, ждала пока палач разговорит особо упрямого бунтовщика. Конечно, я могла бы и сама разобраться с этим с помощью магии, но в чем тут веселье?

Королева капризно кривит губы.

\- Кроме того, люди гораздо более остро реагируют на один лишь вид простых клещей, чем на непонятную магию. Начинать всегда надо с чего-то полегче, чтобы бунтарь думал, будто у него еще есть шанс покинуть эти стены живым – клещи замечательно подходят для вырывания ногтей и зубов, а еще ими удобно перебивать хрупкие косточки кисти или стопы. Немногие способны долго слушать этот хруст.

В ответ на попытку Эммы снова что-то вставить, женщина лишь принимается говорить громче, вкладывая в слова больше страсти.

\- Для более стойких есть свежевание – если кожу снимать тонкими длинными полосками, крови не так уж и много, и пытаемый не лишается сознания, чувствуя всю боль. Хотя, если времени меньше, подойдет и удушение или утопление. Еще хорошо работает выкалывание глаз – в надежде сохранить хотя бы другой они способны вспомнить даже то, чего не знали. А для самых крепких, – Королева равнодушно пожимает плечами, – или тех, кто действительно ничего не знает, остается жаровня, – последнее слово она произносит с придыханием. – Положить в жаровню руку или ногу и заставить смотреть, как плоть превращается в хорошо прожаренное мясо на косточке. Этот запах заставляет самых стойких выдавать все тайны. Тут главная хитрость в том, чтобы не вынимать конечность из огня, пока они все не расскажут. Ведь им кажется, что стоит только убрать жаровню – и боль закончится, но жар уже внутри, изменения необратимы, и, когда я ухожу, они воют уже от отчаяния.

На губах Королевы сумасшедшая улыбка:

\- К тому моменту, когда палач уйдет, от меня останется только воющий кусок горелого мяса. Этого ты хочешь?

По щекам Эммы текут слезы, но кулаки и губы гневно сжаты, а голова упрямо наклонена вперед:

\- Сама знаешь, что нет! Я была осторожна! Я уходила спать пораньше и магичила под этим хреновым зимним одеялом, под которым нечем дышать, чтобы ни один отблеск света не проник наружу. Но я ждала этих вечерних часов, предвкушала, как здорово получится, как ты обрадуешься подарку, перебирала разные способы, испортила с десяток заготовок. И вместо того чтобы выслушать меня, ты решила закатить истерику! Если бы я хотела, чтобы на меня наорал капризный ребенок, я пошла бы к сестре и отобрала у нее куклу!

Девочка разворачивается на каблуках и спешно идет к выходу.

Психопатическая улыбка медленно сползает с лица Королевы. Она все еще уверена, что использовать и тем более тренировать магию вне этого подвала слишком опасно, несмотря на любые меры предосторожности, но уже жалеет, что была столь резкой в словах. Боится, что оттолкнула девочку подробностями своих былых развлечений.

Когда звук шагов вместо того чтобы продолжать удаляться, начинает вновь приближаться, Королева подходит вплотную к решетке. Она пытается поймать взгляд девочки, но Эмма упрямо смотрит в пол. Она больше не плачет и, судя по пятнам на рубашке, лицо вытерла рукавом. Девочка аккуратно укладывает рядом с решеткой зеркало, потом достает из-за пояса несколько свечей, перевязанных лентой, и швыряет их сквозь решетку. Когда она снова разворачивается и начинает уходить, Королева не выдерживает:

\- Эмма.

Девочка, не оборачиваясь, замирает на месте – спина напряжена, плечи подняты, руки сжаты в кулаки.

\- Мне жаль, – Королева сама удивлена просительным ноткам в голосе, ведь она не считает себя действительно виноватой.

Девочка еще пару секунд стоит неподвижно, потом мотает головой и, так больше ничего и не сказав, уходит окончательно.

Когда последнее эхо шагов затихает, Королева со вздохом поднимает оставленную котомку. Она неторопливо разбирает съестные припасы, раскладывая все по привычным местам, убирает свечи, аккуратно сворачивая ленту. Зеркало Королева оставляет снаружи, лишь передвигая чуть ближе, чтобы клетка не перекрыла его магию, лишая узницу новообретенного окна в мир. Затем она поднимает с лежанки подушку, укладывает ее на привычное место у решетки и садится. Рассеяно играя рукой с лучом солнечного света, выходящим из зеркала, Королева возвращается к привычному ожиданию.


End file.
